


Cold Shower

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, dean is a whimpering mess, please go easy on me, this is my first gay smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Castiel hears Dean jacking off in the shower and takes action.





	

Dean looks at Castiel. He doesn’t know what he sees in the angel’s eyes, but what he does know is that he can’t wait any longer. He takes in the angel, thinking to himself that he really should ditch the baggy trenchcoat. It did nothing to show off the fit figure of his vessel’s body. Dean stopped his train of thought, trying to focus on the case.  But who could focus on the case when he had the hottest angel in the garrison not even two feet from him. He just wanted to hurry this interrogation up so he could get back to the motel, so he can relieve the tension building in his cock.

“Thank you for your time ma’am,” Cas finishes, in his deep gruff voice. What Dean wouldn’t do to have the voice whisper naughty thing in his ear. He really needs to stop this, he thinks to himself. Cas would never go for this. Suddenly, as they are walking out of some old woman's house, Cas looks over at Dean, something in his eyes that Dean couldn’t place.

Unthinking, Dean follows Cas to the Impala, getting into the driver’s seat and shutting the door and putting the key in the ignition. He puts the car in gear and pulls away from the house. “Mind if we skip the dinner routine?”

Cas looks at Dean, puzzled. “May I ask why?”

“Uh,” Dean hesitated. He knew full well why he wanted to get back to the motel. Sammy was still out and he needed to hop in the shower and just rub one out. “I just want to head back to the room. Maybe shower. Is that cool?” He quickly glanced at Cas before returning his view to the road.

“Yes, Dean. That is fine,” Cas just looked out of the windshield.

Dean was fairly certain he was not driving the speed limit but, the faster he reached the motel, the faster he could take care of his  _ little problem.  _ He was really hoping that Castiel could not see the erection in his pants.

When they finally pulled into the parking spot in front of their motel room, Dean hopped out of the car and tried to hurry to the door. “Um, I need to, um, hop in the 

Cas, still exiting the Impala, looked at Dean, head slightly tilted in confusion. “Okay. I’ll just wait in the room then.”

Dean was rushing, trying to get the key into the lock to open the door. “Right, um, yeah. Just...” He was tripping over his words. Every word Cas spoke sent an extra pang right down to his groin. He just focused on making it to the shower. “Wait, Yeah. I'll be quick.: Or at least we was hoping we would. Though with how hard he was getting, it wouldn’t take very long.

He finally got the door open and made his way to the bathroom as fast as possible, shedding the jacket of his Fed suit on the floor. He opened the door to the bathroom, and shut it too quickly, making it slam before locking it. He pulled off his tie and undid his belt, trying with shaking fingers to undo his pants. Muttering every curse known to man under his breath, he tried to unbutton his shirt.

 

Once he tried walking over to start the shower, he almost tripped, forgetting that his pants were pooled around his ankles and this shoes were still on. He kicked all of it off, finally naked and leaning over to start the shower. When it was warm enough, he jumped in, relishing the hot water running over his body.

 

Once his body was completely wet, he ran his hands over his stomach, slowly making his way down to his aching cock.Taking it in his hand, he grasped it firmly, moving his hand up and down with the perfect amount of pressure. He tried to swallow down his moan, knowing that Cas might be able to hear him on the other side of the door. As he's stroking his dick with one hand, the other runs back up his stomach, stopping to play with a nipple.

 

He leans his head back, enjoying the feel of his hand on his cock. He wishes it was Cas’s hand stroking him, Imagines Cas pressed up behind him, mouth to his ear, whispering in that gruff voice about what he wants to do to him. How he wants to use his body, and be used in return.

 

“Ca-” Dean stopped himself before he moaned too loudly. Still pumping his dick, he rested his head on the shower wall and shut his eyes. He was close, he knew it, he was thrusting into his own hand. And the following groan left his mouth before he knew it. “Cas, fuck!”

 

Suddenly,with a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared next to Dean, fully clothed, in the shower. “Dean, is-” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Dean’s hand wrapped around his dick.

 

Dean looked up at Cas, seeing the sudden shift in his expression. The usually stone-faced angel now wore an expression of sheer danger and a glint of lust in his eye. Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist, removing his hand from his painfully hard erection. Looking the other man directly in his green eyes, he just says “Close them.”

Dean obeys and when he opens them, he find himself standing in the middle of the motel room, completely dry. He dares to look at Cas, now fully naked. Dean allows himself to take in the sight of the beautiful man before him. All long, lean muscle. He looks Cas in the eye, the azure orbs staring back at him like we was a meal. He didn’t even think he could get any harder, but boy, was he wrong,

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” Cas ordered and Dean found himself whimpering, something he was sure he’d never done before in his life. He wordlessly obeyed and got on the bed, ass hanging in the air. “Good.”

Dean heard nothing for a while, then felt the bed dip as Castiel climbed onto it and situated himself behind Dean. He leaned over him, bare chest against his back and brought his mouth to Dean’s ear. “Do you think I can’t hear your thoughts? I’m an angel. I know what you think about Dean Winchester.” The angel’s voice was lower the usual, a thick rumble vibrating throughout Dean’s body. “I know you want me to bend you over. Want me to use you until you don't even know your own name. To take this firm ass,” he punctuated this with a slap to Dean’s rear, leaving his hand, then rubbing, “until you beg me to stop.”

Mewling in response, Dean involuntarily bucked back into Cas, feeling the angel’s erection hard against his ass.

“No.” Cas said sternly, restraining Dean by holding his hips in a death grip. Leaning back down to whisper in his ear, he tenderly finished, “just be patient” Cas moved back up, kneeling behind Dean on the bed.  He rubs the man’s ass, spreading his cheeks. Running his finger down the crack, he stops at the puckered hole, circling it.

It's takes all of Dean's power not to rut backwards. He moans. “Please” he's never sound more needy in his life.

“Please what?” Cas quirks his eyebrow up, looking down at Dean.

“Please, sir.”

Cas moves off the bed and Dean whines. When he comes back, Dean hears a click and then feels a cold, wet liquid run down the crack of his ass. Castiel drops the bottle of lube and without warning, plunged his middle finger into Dean’s hole.

“Fuck.” Dean moaned in desperation. “Cas, please.” 

“What, Dean?” Castiel growled. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“More. Please.I want-I-,” he stuttered in between moans, “I want you to stretch me, fill me” 

Castiel added another finger and started pumping in and out, scissoring his fingers ever so often. Dean bucked back onto his hand, wanting more. Dean’s begging only served to drive Castiel’s arousal almost sky high. He was trying hard to restrain himself. Seeing Dean spread out before him, keening like an animal in heat was amazing. All he wanted to do was sink himself deep inside Dean.

He added one more finger, just to be sure Dean was ready to take him. With the sound that left Dean’s mouth, Castiel was sure he was more than ready. He moved back onto the bed and positioned himself right against Dean. “When I’m done with you,” he began in Dean’s ear, “the only thing you will know how to say is my name.” He punctuated this with a firm slap to Dean’s ass and thrust into Dean in one swift motion.

Dean cried out, relishing the slight burn of Castiel entering him. He never knew how badly he needed the angel inside him. He tried to buck back into him, but he kept the pace slow, letting the lazy drag of his cock drive Dean to whimper for more. 

"Cas, go faster." Dean could not take the slow torture. He needed more friction. He needed Castiel to be rough.

"Faster, Dean?" Castiel punctuated his name with a sharp thrust. "Faster means rougher, and  I won't stop once I start."

"Yes, Cas. I can take it. I need it."

Castiel steadied himself on the bed and gripped Dean's hips tight. "Well, then." He began pushing into Dean at a brutal pace, causing Dean to cry out in pleasure. "You like me fucking you like this? Rough and deep?"

Dean could barely get out his affirmation, too enraptured by the feel of Castiel's cock pistoning in and out of his tightness. Dean had never been very loud during his exploits, but Castiel made him moan so wantonly that he was certain everyone in the motel could hear him being fucked.

He was painfully hard, dripping at the tip. He continued begging Castiel. "Please, Cas. Let me cum."

Castiel kept up his brutal pace, gripping Dean's hips hard as he drove in. "You wanna cum? Tell me, How bad do you want it?"

"So bad, Cas. Fuck."

Castiel moved one of his hands to reach around Dean. The moment his hand touched Dean's member, Dean arched and cried out. He brushed his thumb over the tip, taking pride in the noise he drew out of the other man's mouth. He slid his hand down, holding Dean tight in his fist.

"So close, Cas. Please."

Castiel started stroking Dean, pumping in time with his thrusts. "You can cum when I tell you to cum." He growled and using his other arm, lifted Dean up so that his back was pressed fast against Castiel's solid chest. 

"God, please, Cas. Please let me cum. I don't know how much longer I can last."

Castiel started stroking Dean faster. His free hand moved to pinch a nipple and Cas moved forward and nipped Dean's ear. In his low, gravelly voice he growled one word. "Cum."

At that Dean lost control. "Fuck! Cas!" He screamed as he erupted, coating Cas's hand and his own stomach.

Castiel's thrusts stuttered. "I can feel you clenching around me. So good..." Soon, he followed Dean over the edge, emptying himself inside Dean.

They collapsed on the bed, Dean relishing the feel of Castiel's warm on top of him. His breathing was heavy and he could feel Castiel's breath on his neck. 

"That was," he was still recovering. "Amazing." 

Castiel removed himself from Dean and rolled over. "Yes. That was quite enjoyable," returning to his usual awkward way of speaking. 

Dean lay in the bed, still on his stomach, unsure of what to do. He was usually the one to leave after his escapades. Or there was a mutual understanding that what had happened was casual and the other person would leave. But Castiel was still laying beside him. 

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around him. He moved to lay on his side, facing the angel.

"Dean, he began, "I want you to know." He stopped, noticing Dean was looking anywhere but his face. He moved his free hand to lift his head up. "I want you to know that this wasn't just some spur of the moment decision for me."

Dean looked bewildered. He knew the he had been harboring some feelings towards Castiel, but he always just shoved it all down. He didn't want to ruin their friendship or put another person in danger just for being involved with him.

"You won't put me in danger, Dean. I'm an angel. I can handle myself. Plus, I've been fighting a holy war longer than you could possibly fathom."

"Shit," Dean muttered under his breath. He forgot that Castiel could hear his thoughts.

"It's okay. I had an inkling that you harbored interest in me for sometime now. I don't know what came over me but," he looked down, embarrassment in his eyes. "well, I just couldn't control myself when I heard you in the bathroom."

"Cas," Dean started. He'd always been crap at talking about his feelings. Hell, he had trouble talking about feelings in general "I, uh." He couldn't seem to get the words out. But he figured Castiel could hear what he was thinking, so what the hell. "I'm glad you took action. Hell, I like this rough, dominant side."

Castiel smiled at him. "That is a relief. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Enough that I liked it." Dean chuckled and thought about how he would be feeling Castel for the next few days. Driving Baby for long periods of time was not going to be comfortable.

"Good. So, what's next?" Castiel was worried. He wasn't sure what Dean wanted, but he would gladly accept whatever the man offered.

"I've always been shit in relationships." He furrowed his brow, thinking. What did he want? He wanted Castiel to be happy. He wanted to be happy. After years of wondering if he could possibly be with the angel, here he was laying in a bed naked beside him."But, I think I want this. Let's just see where this goes."

Castiel nodded. "That sounds," he paused looking for the right word. He settles on the first one that popped in his head. "Good. It sounds good. Now sleep, Dean."

He looked up at Castiel. He knew the angel did not require sleep and his mind wandered. He was curious if he would stay through the night.

"Yes, Dean. I will be here when you awake." He moved closer to Dean, trying to pull the man toward him..

Dean allowed himself to be pulled into Castiel. He wasn't used to cuddling after sex, but he liked it. It was intimate and Castiel's warmth was comforting. He rested his head on his chest.

"Sleep, Dean."

And with Castiel's fingers carding through his hair, Dean drifted off.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first attempt at slash. So be gentle. And BIG ASS SHOUT OUT TO SAMMY! Thanks for editing brother! Also, shout out to Mal for her much needed help with some...phrasing. This one, as usual, goes out to the Coven. For putting up with wining about how words are hard.


End file.
